Divine Intervention
'"Divine Intervention" '''is the one hundred and tenth episode of [[Satan and Me|''Satan and Me]]. It was posted on March 5th, 2015. Summary Natalie repeatedly begs Anthea to help her summon Gabriel, but she consistently refuses. Kristi, Laila, and Felix sit on a curb eating popsicles. Kristi stares at them both, afraid of Felix. She commends Natalie for trying to summon an angel, but says she's doing it wrong by summoning demons instead, and that she and Laila are doomed. She remembers her parents thinking she's crazy, and comments that she hasn't been able to call Michael with her whistle. Laila points out that humanity will almost definitely be screwed over and that it'd be wise for her to join the dark side. She and Felix chant "one of us". Meanwhile, Natalie asks Anthea for Gabriel's summoning symbol, but she still refuses to help her. She asks Felix instead, and after giving her the run-around, he says that he knows the symbol but won't give it to her because he doesn't like her. Anthea hugs him, proud that he's helping Natalie stay out of trouble. Salty that she dragged him to Oregon again, Felix agrees to give Natalie the symbol out of spite. He draws the symbol on a piece of paper, and Natalie wonders if she'll have to form a contract with Gabriel when she summons him. Felix says that most angels don't do contracts like that, and that she can't have two contracts at once. He nails the paper to a tree and tells her to connect the circles with her blood. She does so and sees Gabriel through a cloud of smoke. He appears and falls on top of them. He sits up, confused, and Natalie asks if he remembers her. He does, and asks how she's been, before frantically realizing that she summoned him. She says she needs to find Satan and that Jophiel told her he could help. Gabriel confusedly says he didn't know Satan was lost, and asks who gave her his summoning symbol. Felix puts the blame on Anthea, and Natalie explains that she left with Kristi and Laila so they wouldn't be scared by the presence of an angel. She asks Gabriel to help using divine intervention, but he says he can't do that unless he's ordered to and can never make an exception. She grabs his arm and presses further, but he continues to refuse and says he has to get back to Heaven. He mentions Michael, causing Felix to point out that he's still being controlled by him. He says he doesn't do his job right, otherwise The Fall wouldn't have happened. Agitated, Gabriel asks why he was summoned and then provoked, and Natalie tries to get Felix to stop. He continues to incite Gabriel until he retains his composure and leaves. Natalie slumps against the tree and asks what to do now as he was her best chance at finding Satan. Suddenly, she hears voices coming from the woods. She looks up to see what looks like Satan, leaning against a tree. Characters in order of appearance Category:Episode Category:Run Arc